<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Page 6! Read All About It!! by jjscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710596">Page 6! Read All About It!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript'>jjscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gil and Jessica are dating!, Gossip, Gossip Article, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Ainsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Whitly has been spotted with a certain member of the NYPD'S finest officers! Check Page 6!  <br/>Read all the scandalous details here!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Page 6! Read All About It!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while (since Jessica and Endicott made Page 6 in season 1 actually) and only just finished it. The beginning is supposed to sound like a gossip article so I hope  it comes across well. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment if you can.</p><p>I may be taking a break from posting for a little bit. Just till I get to a more positive  headspace. Haven't been feeling myself lately but ill be back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>‘<em> <b> Surgeon Catcher nabs another Whitly? </b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em> <b>Looks like Detective Gil Arroyo has his sights set on another member of the Whitly Family. After putting her infamous husband behind bars, ( more like a cushy cell in Clairemont), Gil Arroyo seems to have taken an interest in the Matriarch of this murderous bunch. </b> </em> <em>  Check below for the exclusive photos!!! </em></p><p> </p><p>Gil soared through the ranks of the NYPD when he caught the most infamous serial killer ‘The Surgeon’ Martin Whitly. In a moment, one of New York’s most prominent families fell into disgrace. Now it seems, the goodly Lieutenant  might have his eyes on climbing the ladder of the New York social scene as well. He has been spotted skulking about with none other than Jessica Whitly! </p><p>Now we know what you're saying,<em> But hasn’t Lieutenant always been close to the young Malcom Whitly( now ,unconvincingly, Malcolm Bright )?   </em></p><p> </p><p>Yeah, yeah , we know ( and the irony of a serial killer’s son solving crimes with the NYPD isn’t lost on any of us) <b>but</b> who would have thought he’d take an interest in the matriarch herself? Jessica Whitly, the last of the <em> Milton Dynasty </em> of ridiculously wealthy real estate brokers and pretty much everything else in the city, sits pretty on <em> quite </em>the fortune, one that not even being the wife of a serial killer can erase. Maybe the good Lieutenant is looking for a little in the bank? </p><p>The last Milton standing looks visibly out of place exiting the black 67 Le Mans Potomac in the small New Jersey Italian restaurant in her black YSL heels and dark green off the shoulder Prada dress and matching Prada clutch under her black Burberry coat had our disgraced socialite sticking out like a sore thumb. Her company looked even more misplaced on her arm, dressed in plain black slacks, grey turtleneck and black coat.  The mismatched pair have been spotted several times over the last few weeks, sneaking out on dates to low profile restaurants, museums and theater shows amongst other outings. But from what we can tell, they have not made their public societal debut as of yet.</p><p> </p><p>These late night rendezvous could mean that the pair are not officially an item <b> <em>or</em> </b> could it be that New York’s  millionaire murder wife is ashamed of her new beau? His very blue collar roots and her old money lifestyle  means the couple come from two <em> completely </em> different worlds. It's hard to ignore and certainly  has to be hard to reconcile for the two. What would they even talk about? Could you imagine, the Lieutenant on the arm of one of New York's wealthiest women walking  into the Governor’s ball? Oh please ! I remembered there was a time we all asked the question ‘ <em> Could she fall and further from grace?’  </em>Seems like Ms. Whitly is trying . Riding around in muscle cars, eating ice cream on the Hudson River Pier and even ice skating definitely isn't good for someone of her standing. One would  hope she classes him up before she brings him on the social scene and not the other way. </p><p> </p><p> If nothing else, the affection is clearly there between the two. Our resident  body language expert has analyzed the photos of the two and say they are clearly comfortable with each other and they seem to be very affectionate evidenced by their hand holding and seeming habit of placing a protective harm around Whitly’s waist that Arroyo has. But perhaps, most telling is the look in these two’s eyes. From what we can tell there is definitely more than a spark  between these two. Don't believe me, see for yourself.</p><p>
  <em> (¬ Insert imaginary photo of Gil and Jessica looking at each other lovingly .. lol¬) </em>
</p><p>One would think that the Whitly clan would steer clear of the man who made his career off the destruction of their family but it seems Ms. Whitly  has set her romantic interests firm killers to cops. Wise choice?  Yes! If not twenty years too late, unfortunately. </p><p> </p><p>And what of Gil Arroyo?  Yes, he has more than two decades of stellar service to the NYPD, but it would be hard to ignore how quickly he moved up the ranks after making his landmark arrest of Martin Whitly. Now he’s back for more it seems. It is no secret the role he played in the lives of the Whitly children but his relationship with their mother has long been under speculation. Could this really be a case of love over time, especially after recently becoming a widower, or could this be his avenue to a future bid for Commissioner of Police? With Whitly/ Milton money behind you, anything is possible. Rubbing shoulders in Jessica’s circle, though small it might be, can be very beneficial  financially, socially and especially politically. It is yet to be seen where Arroyo’s mind is at but who could blame him for seizing such a  possibly golden opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>One thing is for sure, we will definitely be keeping an eye on these two!</p><p>---</p><p>Ainsley Whitly stomped her way out of the station house and hailed a cab. She had a copy of this morning’s paper clenched in her fist as she told the driver her mother’s address. She had been far more than annoyed. Borderline pissed actually. 1) how could her mother not tell her that she and Gil were dating? She would have been prepared for this. And had she been, she would have been able to control the narrative far better than this. Hell, this cheap gossip would have probably been relegated to an equally trash  failing tabloid that no one would read instead of the center page 6!<em> What was mom even thinking? And look at the way they talked about Gil!  </em></p><p>Ainsley paid the driver quickly  before he could make  the usual comment about her  childhood home’s history. She saw that Gil’s car parked a little further up from where her taxi had dropped her off. <em> Perfect! Now I can find out what the hell they were both thinking! </em>Sticking her key in the door, she entered swiftly knowing her heels would probably announce her presence before she could. With determined steps, Ainsley blew through the house like a rogue wind looking for her mother. Oddly, she had not run into a single member of staff since her arrival. Checking all the usual spots and coming up empty, Ainsley was about to call out but was stopped as a rather unfamiliar sound quietly made its way to her. Not quite believing it to be real, Ainsley followed it cautiously. The sound grew and melded with the sounds of the clanging of pots and pates. As the kitchen grew closer, the volume increased and the initial sound mixed with one of the same mirth but of a lower register. </p><p> </p><p>Ainsley looked through the restaurant style porthole window in the kitchen doors. Her ears had truly heard right, the sound really was her mother’s laughter. Not the one she gave her highfalutin ‘friends’, the one Ainsley was so accustomed  to hearing. This laughter was one she hadn’t heard in years. This is the laugh that she heard as a little girl, playing dress up and playing tag in the halls of this very hall. The laughter that had gone almost completely extinct after her father’s arrest. </p><p> </p><p>Her mom was sitting on the island in the massive kitchen, in what looked to be Gil’s turtleneck only, swinging her feet in almost a childlike manner. Her hair up in a loose ponytail and she smiled and swiped a piece of toast off a plate of her companion and read what looked to be today’s paper. Gil  was in a plain cotton t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and looked to be making eggs. </p><p>Jessica read excerpts of the article they were featured in and erupted in laughter again . As far as she could tell, neither her mother nor Gil looked even the slightest bit upset but the defamatory article. Not if this little display of domesticity was any indication. Ainsley found her anger and annoyance slip away in an instant. How could it not when she was looking at her mother look at Gil, who was looking back at her mom, like they were the two young lovers. </p><p> </p><p>Ainsley knew then what she needed to do.  With a swift turn, she made her way back out of the house and gathered everything she possibly could about the author of that article.  She was gonna tear his gossiping ass to shreds. Her mom was happy for the first time in twenty years  and it was with the man who had been a surrogate father to her  for most of her life. She would not let the media  tear their character apart or hound them either.</p><p>
  <em> No one comes around her family!  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you guys when I  get back.  Keep safe and healthy and happy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>